


I am Mineta

by Abandoned_Artist



Category: protogent - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Don't read, The long awaited sequel has arrived!, Wait no people weren't supposed to read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abandoned_Artist/pseuds/Abandoned_Artist
Summary: Mineta sings the protogent rap





	1. Chapter 1

I am Mineta, your security is my Motto

Install me on your computer  
To protect your data better

With me there no viruses  
Could enter your computer

Malware, Spyware, Trojan  
All gone forever

I filter your junk mail  
Monitering Wifi, never fail

I am Mineta, preventing data loss is my motto

I reverse data loss  
Saving you from your angry Mineta hater

(Angry Mineta Hater: AIYYYYY HA HA HA)

I recover... deleted... files  
Making it sure, that you always smile

I am Mineta, complete security is my motto!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically I’m monkey

Mineta just finished singing his beautiful parody of the Protogent rap when SUDDENLY Protogent himself walks in!!! Really angry!!!!

“HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY SONG YOU *beep*!” (sorry I gotta keep this family friendly!!!!)

Protogent then decks Mineta in the face!!! Gasp!!! And Mineta cries out in shock. But then Mineta starts chuckling. “You fool... little did you know, I have plot armor!” .

Mineta then does the Kame hame ha from Naruto and kills Protogent!!! “Get dunked on. *default dance*”


End file.
